Shh
by ShiniBarton
Summary: I shouldn't be doing this...he's asleep but I can't... -YAOI-
1. Chapter 1

Shh...

Rating: M (masturbation, PWP, the usual...)  
Pairing: 61; Zex x Xem  
Summary: I shouldn't be doing this...he's asleep but I can't... -YAOI-  
Disclaimer: I no own.  
Author's Note: Well... I didn't really find anything in my stash that would translate too well into ZexxXem so I had to whip this up. In Zex's POV. Do enjoy.

SB

* * *

_Holy shit, you've got to be kidding me..._

I dumped everything there was to dump out of my pockets, searched through my bookbag again, and cursed my shitty luck thrice.

I lost my goddamn apartment key.

Somehow, on my modest two-key key ring, it worked its way around the looser part and fell somewhere in who-fucking-knows-where.

I groaned and leaned my head against the door. Prior to this incident, I brought all the wrong books for my four classes and had no time to get the right ones, I failed my anatomy exam by two measly points, had a 20-page paper due plus two other exams, got a cup of almost-hot hot chocolate thrown at me by some brat at the cafe, and my car broke down on my way home.

Terrific day, right?

I sighed, grabbed my bag, and headed for the manager's apartment. It was almost 10 pm and the manager Joe, who happened to be an avid drinker with bad blackouts, lived on the first floor while I stayed on the sixth. Due to too many lousy repairmen, the elevator was broken for an undetermined period of time and Joe seemed to be in no rush to get it fixed.

After willing my legs down the stairs, I reached the manager's door and inadvertently banged harder than I wanted to. No telling if he was back from the bar yet or passed out on the floor.  
I waited a few seconds before banging even harder.  
_Screw being polite, _I thought. At this point it didn't really matter if I woke up the whole damn building. I was tired and ready for the day to be over.

"If you're looking for Joe he's not here," a voice said.  
I looked a few doors down to see a tall guy with long hair and tanned skin looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face.  
"Well I'm locked out of my apartment and I need a spare key," I replied a little shakily. This guy had these almost-menacing glowy golden eyes that were kind of scaring me.  
"Joe had a family emergency this afternoon to take care of out of town. Don't know when he'll be back. He just hired me as the assistant manager this morning but I don't have any keys yet."

_Great, so now I'm homeless..._

I wanted to slump down to the floor and... just lay there. My brain and body both had taken more than enough for one day.

"You don't have anyplace else to go?" the guy's deep voice snapped me back from my pity party.  
"No friends close by, no car, no money."

He was quiet for a moment, and I felt those eyes boring into me.

"Come in."

My head snapped to him and I must've looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Sounds like you don't have any other options right about now, so why not?"

My heart thumped and my throat suddenly felt dry. With a quick prayer, I stepped past him into his apartment and he shut the door behind me.

As to be expected, the apartment had plenty of boxes all over. Most of them had been moved into a corner, but it was obvious he still had a lot of work ahead of him.

"Xemnas," he extended a hand.  
"Zexion," I nodded and gave him the firmest handshake I could muster. I took a few seconds to look him over: he was fit but not overly muscular, clean shaven, his hair was silver, and he smelled a little like apples.

_Apples? How random..._

"Uh, thanks for letting me stay here."

I felt Xemnas look me over, a little longer than I did him, and then watched him head to the kitchen.

"Drink?" he called.

I put my bag down by the door and walked into the kitchen to see him pouring a glass of something.

"What is it?"  
"Apple liqueur."  
"You look more like a scotch man to me," I said before I realized that I meant to think it to myself.  
"When I find my scotch I'll be drinking it but in the meantime I'm working with what I have," he shrugged.  
"Hit me."

Xemnas poured a glass and handed it to me. I downed it faster than I intended. The sweet liqueur almost gave me a little bit of a sugar rush. I ended up taking three more glasses.

"Since my furniture isn't coming until tomorrow you're sleeping with me."  
I blinked and looked at him. Tall, dark, handsome guy in a tank top and Levi jeans.  
In the same bed with me.

_Wait, why did I just call him handsome? Shit, I shouldn't be drinking on an empty stomach..._

"That's fine," I felt myself lightly blush.  
To my surprise, Xemnas set his glass down and stepped closer to me. I felt the flush on my face spread. He bent down a little so he was near my ear.  
"I don't bite_..._"

_...gulp._

* * *

After finishing the bottle and a quick shower, we had both settled into bed. Xemnas had quickly fallen asleep while the alcohol had me staring at the popcorn ceiling.  
It had been a long time since I had shared a bed, let alone with a guy like Xemnas.

To be honest, he wasn't exactly my type. Contrary to popular belief, I actually liked liked a lean physique, mild-mannered, nerdy guy. I'm the dominant lover, and I like my lovers to be submissive (you wouldn't know my dark side by just looking at me). He was almost too manly and macho for me.  
There was something about him though, something that made me want to pin him beneath me and make him writhe.  
Make that deep voice beg for mercy, beg for beautiful dirty things...

I bit my lip as I felt my erection swell. I rolled over with as little movement as possible so I was facing him. I watched his chest rise and fall at a steady pace. Xemnas had pulled his hair back in a ponytail before falling asleep, so a long rope of silver obscured his neck from me. I licked my lips.

_I shouldn't do this...shit, why am I even thinking about doing this..._

I slid over a little closer so our lips were only a few inches apart. The chance of him waking up and the sense of danger only turned me on more. With one hand I gently ran my fingers through his hair, now catching a light whiff of peppermint. I flittered my fingers downward, grazing bronze skin, stopping to pinch a nipple before continuing. I felt him exhale deeply.

I briefly lingered on his chest, smooth and warm and hard. I danced around his lower stomach, swallowing hard as I was only inches away from my goal. With my other hand I had managed to slip my erection free from my boxers. The warmth and feel of the satin sheets against it made me stifle a groan.

I lowered my hand and trembled at the outline of him, more than pleased and growing even more anxious. I leaned in to his neck, smelling a musky cologne, and bit gently just beneath his ear.

To my surprise, I felt a hand encircle my length. I gasped and bit down harder.

I didn't have to look to see that he was awake, not that I really cared, but I felt those eyes staring into me. I felt his hips rock into my hand just as my hips did his. I tightened my grip and felt him moan. Xemnas's hips were rocking faster.

Sensing his peak, I let go of him and he growled. He squeezed me a little harder and I nibbled on his collarbone.

_Not yet..._

"Keep going..." he said breathily as I stroked him with a single finger.  
"_Beg_."

He was quiet, save for his deep breathing. I was about to move my hand completely but he grabbed my wrist before I could.

"Please...let me..."

Satisfied and nearing my own release, I gripped him tight and sank my teeth into his neck as he cursed. His hand on me was going faster and I couldn't hold back.

One particularly hard stroke from me started the domino effect. He growled and tensed as I felt him release, and a tight squeeze from him finished me off.

I watched him watch me as I licked my fingers clean and felt my want begin to twitch again at seeing the lustful sparkle in those goddamn eyes.

I knew the night would be a long one...

* * *

Something I came up with on the spot.  
Let it love if you enjoyed.

SB


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: 67; Zex x Saix  
Disclaimer: I no own.  
Author's Note: Here's the first alternate scenario. Yes, they start off exactly the same, but keep reading. Same POV. Enjoy peeps.

SB

* * *

_Holy shit, you've got to be kidding me..._

I dumped everything there was to dump out of my pockets, searched through my bookbag again, and cursed my shitty luck thrice.

I lost my goddamn apartment key.

Somehow, on my modest two-key key ring, it worked its way around the looser part and fell somewhere in who-fucking-knows-where.

I groaned and leaned my head against the door. Prior to this incident, I brought all the wrong books for my four classes and had no time to get the right ones, I failed my anatomy exam by two measly points, had a 20-page paper due plus two other exams, got a cup of almost-hot hot chocolate thrown at me by some brat at the cafe, and my car broke down on my way home.

Terrific day, right?

I sighed, grabbed my bag, and headed for the manager's apartment. It was almost 10 pm and the manager Joe, who happened to be an avid drinker with bad blackouts, lived on the first floor while I stayed on the sixth. Due to too many lousy repairmen, the elevator was broken for an undetermined period of time and Joe seemed to be in no rush to get it fixed.

After willing my legs down the stairs, I reached the manager's door and inadvertently banged harder than I wanted to. No telling if he was back from the bar yet or passed out on the floor.  
I waited a few seconds before banging even harder.  
_Screw being polite, _I thought. At this point it didn't really matter if I woke up the whole damn building. I was tired and ready for the day to be over.

Before I could bang again, the door swung open and I was met with glowing gold eyes.

"You're...not Joe," I eventually said.

"No kidding. I'm his brother," the man said flatly, taking a drag of his cigarette.

_Brother? Joe's gotta be in his forties and this guy doesn't look that much older than me. Better yet, I think Joe got skipped in the looks department..._

"Uh, well I... I'm locked out of my apartment and I need the spare."

The guy took another long drag off of his cigarette while he looked me up and down. I could swear he was undressing me with his eyes...and they stared a couple seconds longer at my groin. Without a word he opened the door wider and I took the invitation.

I hadn't been in Joe's apartment since I moved in almost a year ago (one of his spare bedrooms serves as his office), but the place looked almost exactly as I pictured it: dark, gloomy, and smelled like a dive bar. Not as many bottles as I thought scattered around, but I counted at least six in the living room alone.

"Wait here," the man said before walking down the hallway.

I took it upon myself to sit on the couch and wait. He was apparently watching some old kung-fu flick with horrible dubbing and mismatched voices. Before I could get into the pupil taking revenge for his murdered master, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Can't find the spares," he said simply, lighting a new cigarette.

"What do you mean?" I blinked. Clearly he didn't say what I thought he just said.

"What the hell do you think I mean? Joe must've taken them."

"Well when is he coming back?"

"No idea."

_What is with this guy?_

"So what am I supposed to do?" I looked at him. "I don't have any friends nearby, no car, no money..."

He simply stared at me from the chair by the door. While waiting for him to answer me, I gave him a more thorough once-over. Long bluish hair, slim but slightly muscular, t-shit and loose-fitting flannel pajama pants. Not too bad.

The guy took his sweet time in answering me, never once looking away while he finished his cigarette.

"You can stay here tonight."

I blinked again.

"Here?"

"The pullout couch is broken so we'll have to share the bed."

_Share a bed? With _him_?_

I wanted to say something, but I caught a glimpse of a seductive-like gleam in his eyes that was gone in a second, and my throat instatnly dried.

My heart beat a little faster.

* * *

The guy showed me where the bedroom was before he went to take a shower. After I stripped down to my boxers, I sat on the edge of the bed, somehow too tired to just fall asleep. My heart beat still hadn't balanced itself back out.  
I still didn't know this guy's name, but I kept wondering about that flash of something I saw in his eyes, like he was -

Before I could finish the thought, a pale toned dripping body was in front of me. I looked up in surprise, letting my eyes take in the sight. The second I opened my mouth he had bent down and leaned in, making me fall back onto the bed.

"You've been eyeing me all night," he said lowly. He nibbled on the corner of my lip. My natural response was to nip back harder; he licked his lips.  
"You're the one who's been staring _me_ down," I retorted a little breathlessly. I caught that gleam in his eyes again, but this time it didn't disappear.

Instead of replying he climbed on top of me and kissed me hard. His body pressed against mine and I could feel something warm through the towel around his waist. With a hand, I snaked it between our bodies, grabbed it, and gave it a sharp tug. He gasped in surprise.

"_More_..."

He kissed me hard again and I stroked him as he ground his hips against me. I ripped away his towel to feel warm supple skin against my fingertips. I suddenly felt one of his hands grab my erection and stroke it slowly, in turn making me groan along his lips.

A burning ache swelled within me as we pleasured each other, kissing roughly and meshing our bodies together, cursing and moaning and heavy breaths.

I caught his eyes for a moment, this time lidded and glassy and _begging_.

I gave another hard tug.

His body tensed.

"I can't take it," he bit my ear. I lost myself in his still-moving hips.

A rough bite to my neck and my breath hitched in my throat as I came.  
Not to be outdone, I squeezed the tip of his length and smirked when he released and gave a labored moan...beautiful music to my ears.

We both took a minute to catch our breath. Then he looked up at me with those eyes, dark and glowing..._begging for more_...

* * *

I think it was a little rushed, but I've been tired lately and have had a lot on my mind. Still think it's a nice little moment though... -thinks of wet Saix-

SB


	3. Chapter 3

Same rating, summary, and disclaimer.  
Pairing: 68; Zex x Axel  
Author's Note: Oh Axel, how he inspires my fingers to fly over a keyboard. I just can't resist him. Here's the third alternate scenario.

SB

* * *

_Holy shit, you've got to be kidding me..._

I dumped everything there was to dump out of my pockets, searched through my bookbag again, and cursed my shitty luck thrice.

I lost my goddamn apartment key.

Somehow, on my modest two-key key ring, it worked its way around the looser part and fell somewhere in who-fucking-knows-where.

I groaned and leaned my head against the door. Prior to this incident, I brought all the wrong books for my four classes and had no time to get the right ones, I failed my anatomy exam by two measly points, had a 20-page paper due plus two other exams, got a cup of almost-hot hot chocolate thrown at me by some brat at the cafe, and my car broke down on my way home.

Terrific day, right?

I sighed, grabbed my bag, and was about to head for the manager's apartment when I bumped into someone and stumbled back.

"Sorry," I mumbled before I looked up and my eyes widened. This guy had bright red spiky hair and bright green eyes. He was grinning like the Chesire Cat.

_Damn, how much gel does he use a day? Sheesh..._

"It's cool, man," he said with a light laugh. "You look lost. What room are you looking for?"

Out of all the emotions I was feeling, I doubt 'lost' would be the look on my face.  
"No, I'm... I stay in this apartment," I pointed to the door, "but I lost my apartment key somewhere and I can't get in."

"Bummer," he scratched his head. "I don't think the manager is here though. You know how hard Joe hits the bottle. Probably making his rounds around town since it's still kinda early. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No friends nearby," I inwardly cursed my luck. "No car, no money for the bus or train..."

"Wanna stay with me?"

I blinked and he grinned again.

"Seems like you've had a hard day, man. I wouldn't mind you shackin' up with me until you can get back in your place."

_Ah hell, what have I got to lose..._

"I appreciate it," I managed a small smile.

* * *

We walked down the hall to 415 and he opened the door. Contrary to his punk appearance, the place looked spotless, cleaner than I had expected. Nice leather furniture, black, white and red, and a edgy modern appeal.

"Name's Axel, by the way," he extended a hand and I shook it. "My roommate just went on an OCD cleaning binge so the place is kinda immaculate right now, but he's gone 'til tomorrow which leaves me here to re-fuck the place up. Want a drink?"

"What do you have? Oh, and my name is Zexion," I sat down on the end of the couch.

"Just about everything you can think of," Axel smirked devilishly before heading to the kitchen. "Vodka, tequila, whiskey, cold beer..."

"Beer is fine."

Axel joined me on the couch with a six-pack of beer. He tossed me one and plucked one off for himself.

"Zexion huh?" he looked at me after a swig. "Sounds exotic, kinda like a stripper name."

My face must've flushed a little because he smirked.

"Somehow I don't think you've hit the pole before. You strike me as the silent type who is a super freak dominating type behind closed doors."

I chugged my beer for a few seconds, avoiding looking at him, wondering how he could read me so well.

"Am I right?" he raised a brow.

"So what if you are?" I replied, looking him over in a hot second. His tank top was tight and his jeans were definitely old and ripped up.

"I'd say you're my type," he finished his beer and grabbed another one. I finished mine and set the can on the coffee table. Axel handed me another one and I popped the tab.

"You like being dominated?" I asked, trying to hide the smirk that threatened to creep up.

"It gets me off," he looked at the TV but casting a side glace at me. Some documentary about some musician was on. "I like giving control to somebody else... and the kinkier things..."

I knew deep down he was tempting me on purpose. He bit his lip as he trailed off.

"You mind if I take a quick shower?" I asked after finished my second beer.

"Bathroom's down the hall on the left."

* * *

I stripped down and stepped into the steaming hot spray, water piercing my skin like needles. I ran my hands through my hair and exhaled deeply. I didn't even have to look downward to know I was hard.

Axel had worked his way into my head and he barely said a thing.  
That bastard.

I kept seeing him in my mind in various positions, moaning, gagged... I bit my lip hard.

_The things I would do to him if I had the chance..._

Suddenly a hand came around my waist and encircled my length with a teasingly lax grip.

"Thinking of me huh?" a voice whispered in my ear. I didn't have to turn to know it was Axel.

"You're a fucking tease," I hissed when he started to stroke me.

"Yeah? Then punish me..."

In a swift movement I had him pinned against the wall, hands above his head. Hazy green eyes watched my every move. I kissed him hard, biting his lip, and kissed my way roughly down his body. I felt him groan when I gave his solid length a playful nip. Before I could even open my mouth, his legs spread.

"Good boy," I licked my lips. I tortured him with lavish licks and watched him writhe, and felt his skin tremble.

I smirked when I saw his lips quiver when I came back up and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"You want more, don't you?" I asked softly as a finger wandered between his legs. Axel gave me a piercingly seductive look, speaking volumes of what he wanted me to do.

But I wanted to hear it.

I slid two fingers inside of him and he cursed under his breath.

"Say it. Tell me."

"I want more..." he said lowly.

"More what?" I crooked my fingers and his legs shook.

"_Fuck_ me. Hard. Now."

I turned him around to face the wall and invited myself inside of him, garnering another curse from the redhead. I yanked his head back by his hair and bit into his neck, grinding my lips.

"_Harder_," he moaned.

I couldn't help but oblige. Axel's body drew me in deeper with every thrust, and I heard his nails against the wall. I could him whimper when I slowed, and moan approvingly when I sped up. His body had a beautiful flush to it, slick from the cascading water.

"Shit... good...there..."

I gripped his hips and groaned. I could feel him slowly crumbling beneath me, nearing his end.

"Let me cum..._please_," Axel looked over his shoulder at me, voice begging.

"Cum," I growled through gritted teeth, feeling him tighten and tense.

Before I knew it, in a split second, his soaked red hair came back as he tossed his head back and damn near screamed. His body wrung my release from me a second later.

We both dropped down to the floor, heaving for breath. I ran my hands through my hair as Axel looked over at me, a satisfied cat-like grin on his lips.

"If you don't mind, I want you to meet my roommate when he gets back," he said a little breathlessly. "He'd be mad if I told him I had fun without him."

"Mad?"

"We've both kinda been eyeing you. He's been wanting a piece of you, but he's a little shy. Interested?"

_Interested? Just who is this roommate?_

* * *

I'm sure you can guess who the roommate is. If not, you'll have to wait and see.

SB


	4. Chapter 4

Same rating, disclaimer, and summary.

Author's Note: Well well, I decided to go with the extra threesome. So this one starts off at the end of Chapter 3 and continues. Same POV. Enjoy.

SB

* * *

Before I knew it, in a split second, his soaked red hair came back as he tossed his head back and damn near screamed. His body wrung my release from me a second later.

We both dropped down to the floor, heaving for breath. I ran my hands through my hair as Axel looked over at me, a satisfied cat-like grin on his lips.

"If you don't mind, I want you to meet my roommate when he gets back," he said a little breathlessly. "He'd be mad if I told him I had fun without him."

"Mad?"

"We've both kinda been eyeing you. He's been wanting a piece of you, but he's a little shy. Interested?"

_Interested? Just who is this roommate?_

* * *

After a quick shower (a _real_ one this time) for the both of us, I took the pull-out couch while Axel went to sleep in his own room, claiming that he had barely cleaned the bed off enough for him to sleep in it. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, the last thoughts on my coherent mind revolving around who Axel's roommate could possibly be.

I woke up the next morning, wearily rubbing my eyes and stretching. The first thing on my list was to see about getting back in my apartment... until my stomach growled.  
I didn't really want to go digging about in someone else's fridge, but hearing Axel's animal-like snoring told me he would be down for the count for a while, so I decided to go against common courtesy.  
I opted simply for a bowl of cereal, grabbing one of the boxes off the top of the fridge.

Then I heard the door open.

"Axel, wake your lazy ass up and - oh, I didn't know someone was here," blue eyes looked at me in surprise.  
I looked up and blinked.

"Wait, don't you live down the hall? Zexion, right?" he asked with a raised brow.  
"Yeah. And you are?"  
"Marluxia, but everyone calls me Marly," the pink-haired man flashed me a smile. "I'd shake your hand but mine are full at the moment."

"It's fine," I looked down to see grocery bags in his hand and a duffel bag over his shoulder. Before I could offer help my stomach growled in protest.

"Hungry huh?" Marluxia looked amused. "Axel promised to make breakfast this morning if I bought the ingredients. Lazy ass is still in bed I hear. Be right back."

He put down the bags and headed to Axel's room. I watched him walk away a little longer than I had intended. If I didn't catch his Adam's apple or heard him speak I would've thought he was a girl (or at least a good-looking pre-op transexual). He had on short shorts that showed off long creamy legs and a blue tank-top that made his pink hair look even pinker.

I heard a loud thump and some hushed whispering I couldn't understand while I went back to my cereal. I had seated myself at the bar and started eating before the two came back out again.

"You're so mean, Marly," Axel whined, rubbing his long red hair. "You could've woken me up with a kiss instead of rolling me on the floor."

_That would explain the _thump_... _I thought with an inward grin before pouring myself more cereal.

"Stop whining and get to cooking," Marluxia gave Axel's ass a hard tap and bent down to start unpacking the groceries.

"No kinky stuff while we have company," the redhead looked up and me and winked.

_And they must be a little more than roommates..._

By the time groceries had been put away and Axel started cooking with some music blasting from his phone, I had finished my cereal and went to get my bookbag. Marluxia had disappeared in the bathroom.

"Leaving already?" he cast me a side glance as he moved eggs around in a frying pan with a spatula.

"I'm gonna see if Joe is back so I can get back in my place," I replied, opening the door. "And I have some errands to run."

Axel turned the burner down and walked to me, looking at me with conniving green eyes.

"You're coming back tonight, right?" he asked lowly, an inflection in his voice telling me he knew the answer was 'yes' and I didn't have a choice. At that moment Marluxia came out of the bathroom in a towel and stole a piece of bacon from a plate on the counter.

"Yeah, I will," I gave Axel a look and glanced at the pinkhead once more before I walked out and shut the door.

* * *

Thankfully, Joe had made it back at some point in the night (he fell asleep in the hallway near his door) and after giving him time to sober up and comprehend English again, I got a spare key. Using my savings, I got my car towed to a repair shop and fixed in a few hours.  
Guess luck didn't feel like shitting on me today.

After I had cleaned up, did some studying, laundry, and ordered a pizza, the sun had already gone down. My mind wandered to the boys down the hall and what the night would entail for me between the two of them. Axel had said Marluxia was shy, but a few minutes with me and that would be out the window. I shook the incoming dirty thoughts and opted for a quick shower before heading back over.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, double-checking that I had my keys in my pocket.  
The door cracked open and I could barely see a green eye peeking out. When he realized it was me, Axel opened the door all the way.

"Took you long enough," he smirked. "You're just in time."

I followed the shirtless redhead to a bedroom. My eyes widened when I saw Marluxia bending over the bed in a skirt and heels, face down in the mattress and legs shaking.

"Somebody was a bad kitten earlier today," Axel stepped around me to stand by Marluxia and grinned at me. He gave Marluxia's ass a hard slap and he gasped.

Hazy blue eyes met mine and I realized he was gagged as well.

"I think he wants to say 'hi'," the redhead murmured, one of his hands disappearing under the skirt. Whatever he did made Marluxia writhe even more.

I walked over to the other side of the bed and bit my lip as Marluxia looked up at me with sensual excited eyes. Axel pulled his gag down with his free hand. I unzipped my pants and Marluxia did the rest, taking my length into his sinfully warm mouth and doing things I had never felt before. Somehow my shirt was gone a few seconds later and warm hands were around my neck. Axel kissed, licked, and bit me all over from behind while Marluxia made me weak in the knees.

"Lay down," Axel bit my ear.

In a split second the two were on me again, lavishing my body with rough and teasing touches as I settled into the pillows. I grabbed Axel's length and he shuddered, glancing over at me with a single eye.

"You taste good," Marluxia licked his lips and looked up at me. Axel leaned over and nipped his neck.

"You want more, don't you?" I heard him whisper. A pink flush colored the sensual kitten's cheeks and he nodded.

"Then tell me," I sat up and looked in his eyes. Axel's hand was gone again and the pinkhead was doing his best not to moan.

"I w-want it..." he murmured shakily, hips grinding on the bed with the redhead's missing hand. "Want you... _inside me_..."

Axel kissed his cheek and his hand reappeared with a pink glass toy.

"Show him how you ride, babe..."

Marluxia pushed me back down and in one swift movement, I was all the way inside. His fingers scratched my chest as he nearly screamed. I felt his chest heave against mine.

Axel's tongue was between my thighs, certainly moving with bad intentions.

Marluxia started rocking his hips and grinding, little mewls of pleasure spilling from his lips. My hands weaved into his cotton candy hair and I couldn't resist a tug, exposing more of his neck and my teeth went to work. His hips started bouncing and his moans were starting to get louder.

Axel's tongue and lips were away torturing my groin, making me hiss.

"So good... _so_ good!" the pinkhead gasped.

I gripped Marluxia's hips and pushed them down harder. My mind was starting to haze but I couldn't let go yet.

"Slap my ass," the kitten whispered in my ear. I took one cheek, and Axel took the other, as if he could read Marluxia's mind. I smirked when I felt the intense shiver ripple through the lithe body on top of me. His hips still hadn't slowed down.

I pushed Marluxia up so I could look at him better. His hair mused, his lips swollen, and blue eyes staring at me but clearly unfocused. Axel came up behind him and pinched his nipples. The two locked lips and I began pistoning my hips, making Marluxia pull away to scream.

"I can't... can't take it..." he rasped. Axel grabbed his erection and stroke it in tandem with my thrusts. One of Marluxia's hands did the same to him.

"Then cum," he bit his lip. "Go ahead."

With a delicious moan, the kitten arched his back and reached his end.

Axel was next; his body shook and he growled a curse.

And I was last, releasing deep inside of the body that was spasming around me.

For a moment we were heaving sweaty heaps, regaining senses and much-needed air.

The next thing I knew, two mischievous pairs of eyes were looking at me.

"Oh don't get comfortable yet," Axel whispered before licking my lips. "You've got a _looong_ night ahead of you..."

* * *

For now this is done, but I may possibly tack on an additional scene for this. No promises though.

SB


End file.
